fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang 'is a recurring character in the Nickelodeon animated series ''Hey Arnold! He is a fifth grade student, one grade above the main cast, who runs his grade much like how Helga runs the fourth grade, though more effectively. He spends most of his time bullying the main cast for kicks, though unlike most bullies in fiction, he clearly displays some intelligence. In Fiction Wrestling, Wolfgang is currently signed to WWE: Animated, Universal Character Association (UCA), and World Wrestling Television (WWT). He is best known as the leader of the Bullies stable. Background *'''Series: Hey Arnold! *'Species:' Human *'Age:' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated, UCA, WWT *'Debut:' *'Status:' Active *'Billed from: '''Hillwood *'Allies:' Bullies, Eric Cartman *'Rivals:' Gordon Freeman, Gingka Hagane, Scott Pilgrim, Jude Lizowski, Ramona Flowers, Black☆Star, Han, most anime characters *'Twitter: @AlphaMale Wrestling career '''WWF/E: Animated 'UCA' 'Return to UCA (2013)' In 2013, on the first Flame following Royal Reckoning, Wolfgang made a surprise return to UCA. He claimed that his reason for doing so was because he felt his UCA accomplishments were being forgotten as the company grew and developed. He then issued an open challenge, which was answered by Gordon Freeman, who had debuted at Royal Reckoning. Despite possessing a massive experience advantage, Wolfgang was matched move for move by the rookie, eventually getting frustrated and hitting a blatant Low Blow, getting disqualified and hitting the Wolf's Kick on Gordon afterwards. Later, Wolfgang was confronted by the G-Man, Gordon's manager, who traded words with the Bully before dissappearing, leaving Wolfgang yet more angry. His frustrations mounted when, the following week, he found Gordon had been booked in a Triple Threat match against Senji Kiyomasa and Sly Cooper, with the winner entering the Elimination Chamber match at Last Stand. Feeling he had been overlooked, the Bully interfered in the match and cost Gordon the match, which was later won by Sly. The following week, he vowed to put Gordon in his place during an interview, after which, unknown to Wolfgang, the watching Gordon and G-Man hinted the possibility of playing mind games on Wolfgang. This possibility came to fruition as Freeman and the G-Man spent most of the Last Stand pay-per-view scaring Wolfgang using various things from the Half-Life series which Wolfgang did not recognize. Upon discovering who was responsible, Wolfgang confronted the two and insulted Freeman and his experiences through the series, leading to a brawl that ended with Gordon delivering the Resonance Cascade to the Bully through the announce table. 'WWT' Personality Personal life In wrestling Wolfgang uses an in-your-face, smashmouth brawling style, with some power moves to overwhelm smaller opponents. Finishers *''Bully Bomb (Powerbomb dropped into a piledriver) – innovated *''Wolf's Kick ''(Bicycle Kick) Signatures Managers Nicknames *"The Bully Apprentice" *"Lead Bully" *"King Wolfgang" *"'The Alpha Male'" Entrance themes *"'We Are One'" by 12 Stones - Animated (as member of the Bullies) *"'Sleep Now in the Fire'" by Rage Against the Machine - UCA *"Bully" by Shinedown - WWT Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E' *1x Toon World Champion *1x Toon Champion *1x Toon Intercontinental Champion *6x Toon United States Champion (Most in WWE) *1x Toon Tag Team Champion (w/Lars) *1x Toon European Champion *2x Toon Hardcore Champion *2000 King of the Ring 'UCA' *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *1998 Royal Rumble Winner, Only man to win from #30 *Part of first-ever UCA Hell in a Cell Match in 1998 'WWT''' *WWT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eric Cartman Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:WWT Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers